


I Love You Too Much

by lance_mcclain_dude (shitiamtrash1225), shitiamtrash1225



Series: Klance One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where they're married, Based off a song, Boys In Love, But loves his Lance more, Fluff, Ill put the link to it in the notes, Keith really likes his flowers, Lance is the best husband, M/M, Oneshot, Pure cinnamon rolls, help them, klance, they're both so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiamtrash1225/pseuds/lance_mcclain_dude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiamtrash1225/pseuds/shitiamtrash1225
Summary: Based off of my favorite song from The Book Of Life, 'I Love You Too Much', this one shot is part of a one shot series. Other little one shots will be included soon. (I'm open to requests)





	

Lance normally didn't do work inside his and Keith's apartment, but today he happened to be doing the dishes because Keith was a nagging little shit sometimes. At least he was allowed to have music on, that was the plus side. Keith was outside prepping the garden with new flowers of course, his hair pulled into a cute little ponytail as he kneeled on the ground. A window was above the sink where Lance stood, the music flowing through screen.  
  
'I love you too much, to live without you loving me back  
I love you too much, heavens my witness and this is a fact  
I know I belong, when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it'd ours 'cause I love you too much'  
  
Lance smiled once the song came on. It was such a special song to him. That being because it was the song he was singing on his and Keith's first date at a karaoke bar, and it was the song he had danced and sung to at their wedding not too long ago. The wedding band and ring sat on the window sill  so that he didn't get them in the water; to say he was protective of the metal getting damaged was completely true. He wanted them to last as long as possible. Not that they could rust, but he wanted to make sure. His hips had begun swaying as he scrubbed into a smaller plate with the sponge, singing along to the song and humming with the parts that had no singing.  
  
'I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much, there's only one feeling and I know is right  
I know I belong, when I sing this song  
There's love above love and its ours 'cause I love you too much'  
  
Lances singing only got louder, smiling as he continued to sway from side to side as he placed wet dishes in the drying rack. He squirted more soap onto the sponge and then let the hot water run over the big pan he was going to be working on. But suddenly, Keith's voice rang out in such a beautiful tone that it made Lance melt and become weak in the knees.  
  
'Heaven knows your name I've been praying  
To have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me's missing  
Just to make you my own I will fight'  
  
Of course Keith would start singing, why didn't Lance notice that the ravenette was right up against the window? His husband's elbows were propped up on the outside sill of the window, lips curled up into a smile as he sang along by himself to the music. Lance had stopped doing everything; cleaning, singing, and quite possibly breathing too. Keith's voice was like honey. It was so beautiful and smooth, just like himself. There was a bit of an instrumental part, and that gave Keith time to run inside the house and pull off his gardening gloves to grab Lance's hands despite all the soapy water that made them wrinkly. Now, they were singing together.  
  
'I know I belong, when I sing this song  
There's love above love and its ours 'cause I love you too much  
I love you too much, I love you too much  
Heavens my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul, your heart is my goal  
There's love above love and its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love and its yours 'cause I love you'  
  
They were starting to get in each other's faces as they continued to sing, large grins across their faces as the singing became more aggressive towards the end. But finally, their tone softened and their lips were just inches apart.  
  
'There's love above love and its ours if you love me, as much'  
  
Their lips locked right after the last verse, eyes closing lightly and hands making their ways to place on cheeks and thread through hair. Once they pulled away, both had a smile across their lips. Keith rubbed his thumb across Lance's cheekbone lightly and pressed a kiss to his nose. "You're such a dork." Lance just countered with a smirk and a small chuckle. "Well you married this dork. Deal with it, mullet."  
  
There was more laughter, and their lips were locked once again.


End file.
